


La salida de emergencia

by kurenai801



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romantico, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurenai801/pseuds/kurenai801
Summary: Si le arrebataban a su amante, él encontraría la salida para evitarlo.





	La salida de emergencia

 

 

 

Masamune permaneció toda la noche mirando el techo de la habitación, en penumbra.

 

Mientras amanecía los ojos se iban cansando cada vez más. Los ojos secos. Su respiración se había tornado en un compás sutil que apenas se escuchaba en la habitación.

 

Medio día.

Los ojos se habían cerrado pero no por sueño. Empezaba a resignarse a la perdida. Entonces imaginó a Ritsu con traje de gala, en un salón que mas bien recordaba a la época Edo: colorido, elegante, telas lisas y estampadas. El sonido de la madera golpeando junto a los instrumentos de viento. Tradicional.

 

Y ella parada junto a su Ritsu. Ella que había tenido el privilegio de ser parte de ese vil acuerdo. Al lado de _su_ Ritsu; desposada por _su_ Ritsu.

 

Tibias gotas se resbalaron a los costados, mojando las almohadas. Ya era hora, pues habían sido encarceladas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Les siguió una hilera de gemidos lamentosos.

 

La habitación volviéndose fría.

Del cansancio, cesaron las lágrimas a eso de las cinco de la tarde. Masamune miró otra vez el techo, hasta entonces tomó la decisión.

Con la sudadera de hacía dos días, la cara apenas enjuagada con agua de la cocina, tomó las llaves y abandonó el lecho sombrío.

 

_—Si sé que esperas no podré dormir._

 

Aquella mirada de auxilio que recibió varios días antes ahora se presentaba como un espectro.

Era una sospecha real: Ritsu no quería hacerlo. Al fin comprendía que aquel había elegido el deber antes que a él mismo.

Como una visión pasada.

 

Una vez más la mirada de auxilio. Por eso tomó el camino más rápido hacia el edificio; ahora tenía mayor sentido que Ritsu le diese la invitación.

 

_—Te rescataré._

 

De lejos le vio llegar, ya estaba oscureciendo. Los vidrios polarizados del auto no le dejaban ver a Ritsu en el interior. Con mucha fe deseo que sintiera su presencia.

 

_—Te rescataré._

 

Burló a los guardias.

Adentro era un laberinto. Ese lugar tradicional tenía incontables puertas, pero no podían ser infinitas.

A través de las paredes tuvo que escuchar, faltando a la norma que su madre hacía muchos años le había dicho. Así que en un pasillo larguísimo trotó desesperadamente, sin ser visto, astuto y espectral, con la sudadera húmeda de sudor y el pelo despeinado.

 

Sí, en el salón que se veía más ostentoso escuchó pronunciar el nombre de su amado.

 

Había llegado hasta allí ¿Qué seguía?

 

_—Yo conozco la salida de emergencia que nos salvará._

 

Había llegado hasta allí, por intuición. Nuevamente los ojos de Ritsu pidiendo ayuda, sus dedos deslizando la invitación. El llanto interno que sintió en Ritsu cuando le miró bajar la cabeza.

 

El caos se produjo adentro. Tras las paredes traslúcidas miró las sombras perder la compostura, gritos de susto, vidrios. Tal vez alguien había cometido una torpeza y así había sido.

¡Aún no era tiempo de la champaña!

Entonces entró. Por la algarabía no lo notaron los invitados, pero sí aquel quién había pedido ayuda.

Ritsu, con ojos dilatados, vidriosos, como si mirara lo más irreal que haya visto en su vida, aun cuando Masamune dijo "vamos", este no pudo moverse.

 

Por unos segundos el mundo se volvió lejanísimo para Ritsu. El vidrio roto de la botella se había robado toda la atención, junto a la mano roja del desprevenido que la rompió.

 

_—Hay tanto fraude a nuestro alrededor._

 

Musitó Masamune.

Todos habían tenido la cara de felicidad por un momento, lo notó Ritsu, todos se habían saludado efusivamente, pero en ese momento al fin mostraban angustia genuina, incluso su novia… y él.

 

Un latido brusco del corazón le sacó de ese espacio neutral.

Se aferró a la mano de Masamune, que estaba cálida y sudada. Seguramente temía tanto como él lo que estaba sucediendo.

Miró atrás: el evento arruinado por la botella, aún no se habían fijado en su ausencia y en la presencia de Masamune. Ritsu supo que no era él importante para ellos; pero al mirar al frente estaba a quien de verdad le había importado tanto como para robárselo el día de su boda.

 

Salieron a la calle displicente, carros pasando. Ritsu lloraba.

Enseguida el vehículo de Masamune les llevó lejos del salón que había quedado congelado en aquel momento.

 

_—Yo conozco ese lugar donde revientan las estrellas._

 

Dijo Masamune al parquearse en el mirador de la ciudad.

Ritsu se sonrojó.

Nevaba como hacía un tiempo atrás. Ritsu, con traje ceremonial, bajó junto a Masamune. A sus pies la ciudad era iluminada por miles de focos.

 

Ritsu se acercó a Masamune. El pecho aún golpeaba y su mente giraba por la adrenalina.

Masamune lloraba.

Ritsu suavemente puso las manos en las mejillas ajenas, apretó sus propios ojos para cesar el llanto, limpió las lágrimas del pelinegro.

Al fin, Ritsu sonrió, hermosamente, verdaderamente agradecido. Le dijo a Masamune que dejara de llorar.

 

_—Comprenderás que es amor lo que sangra._

 

Y por fin se dieron un beso de amor.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y sus personajes son propiedad de Shinjiku Nakamura, los uso sin fines de lucro.  
> Canción: Lo que sangra (la cúpula), de Soda Stereo. Tampoco busco lucrar al utilizarla.  
> Los diálogos en cursiva con parte de la misma.
> 
> -Este fic también fue publicado en AY, MY, FFiction en diciembre de 2018.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
